


It takes time

by TheHaybaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaybaker/pseuds/TheHaybaker
Summary: Just something I wrote to summarise my feelings shortly after I realised I was aromantic





	

It takes a day, maybe two then you realise it's fine.

 

3 days later it's not

 

The questions come fast and thick.  
Of course in not  
I just haven't met them yet  
What will they say  
Am I missing out  
People will look at me weird 

 

No no no no no

 

Stop

 

It's fine 

 

Remember 

 

Just remember what it felt like  
That moment of clarity   
When everything just made sense 

 

And so many questions were answered

 

It's takes an hour, maybe two then you realise it's fine

 

3 weeks later it's not


End file.
